Here Go Again
by KiKa Salvatore
Summary: "Bella havia deixado Forks há exatos 5 anos, desde do fatídico incidente no seu aniversário, no qual Edward resolveu partir e deixá-la, agora 5 anos depois, Bella está noiva de outro vampiro , e resolve voltar a Forks para contar as novidades para Charlie, porém esta visita a Forks lhe trará grandes surpresas..."
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse:

"Eu havia acabado de pegar a estrada para Forks, sinceramente eu não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento, não demorou muito para que as arvores de La Push começassem a surgir em meio a estrada, e junto com todo aquele cenário, lembranças começaram a invadir minha mente, e por mais que eu lutasse contra elas, tudo que me restava no fim, era o doce e amargo sabor da dor."

 **Capt 1.O Retorno... por Bella Swan**

Eu havia acabado de pegar a estrada para Forks, sinceramente eu não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento, não demorou muito para que as arvores de La Push começassem a surgir em meio a estrada, e junto com todo aquele cenário, lembranças começaram a invadir minha mente, e por mais que eu lutasse contra elas, tudo que me restava no fim, era o doce e amargo sabor da dor.  
Haviam se passado exatos 5 anos desde que Edward me deixara, e eu deixara Forks, era como se aquela noite fosse completamente vivida na minha mente ainda:  
"Após as duras palavras ditas na clareira, Edward sumira em meio a neblina que cobria o bosque naquela noite, a dor me tomou por completo, e eu apaguei.  
Na manhã seguinte acordei no meu quarto com Charlie dormindo ao lado da minha cama, ele parecia ter ficado ali a madrugada inteira, demorei algum tempo ate que reagisse, Charlie já havia tentado de tudo, ate que Renne viera me buscar, e antes que eu pudesse protestar qualquer coisa, fui enfiada dentro do carro por Charlie e Renne, e voltei para Phoenix."  
Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo enquanto segurava o volante e encarava a imensa pedra de diamante no meu dedo direito, eu ainda não sabia o que esperar ao voltar para Forks, aliás eu sequer sabia porque estava voltando, talvez fosse porque precisava comunicar a Charlie, que eu iria me casar, isso mesmo eu estava noiva.

Mas o medo de reencontrar Edward era maior do que qualquer coisa, e ao mesmo tempo eu tinha certeza de que isso não aconteceria, pois Edward e sua família haviam partido naquela noite, Os Cullens, já não moravam em Forks há muito tempo, então eu havia que me convencer de que Forks era um lugar seguro agora, que eu poderia ir lá , sem que tudo desmoronasse.  
De repente a cidade chuvosa que eu conhecera há 5 anos atrás começou a surgir na minha frente, e antes que eu pudesse tomar o controle, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, estacionei o carro em frente a antiga casa de Charlie, que ainda se parecia exatamente com a antiga casa que eu havia deixado para trás, porém por um pequeno detalhe ela parecia diferente, assim como eu estava diferente.  
Assim que desci do carro, Charlie apareceu na varanda e sorriu ao me ver, veio caminhando em minha direção, e ao se aproximar me abraçou.  
\- Oi pai. Eu disse ao perceber sua surpresa com minha presença.  
\- Oi Bells. Ele respondeu  
\- O que veio fazer em Forks? Ele me indagou preocupado.  
\- Vim lhe contar as novidades, e pegar algumas coisas que ficaram por aqui. Eu resmunguei  
Dei a volta para buscar as no banco de trás, e antes que pudesse me dar conta escorreguei numa camada de gelo que ainda derretia, cai de bunda no chão, por alguns instantes como se fosse um vendaval repentino ouvi a doce gargalhada de Edward.  
\- Bella? Meu pai chamava por mim enquanto eu parecia estar presa na loucura da minha mente.

Ai... Eu resmunguei enquanto me levantava .  
\- Está bem? Charlie me perguntou preocupado  
\- Sim, acho que sim, como sempre eu continuo desastrada. Eu retruquei  
\- Vamos entrar, me dê as malas. Charlie disse enquanto pegava as malas da minhas mãos.  
Caminhamos em silêncio para dentro de casa, a sala continuava do mesmo jeito, a não ser pelo fato de que a TV havia aumentado de tamanho, e uma foto minha reinava solitária em cima da lareira, por alguns segundos me deixei voltar no tempo.  
\- E ae Charlie, Jake ainda mora por aqui? Eu perguntei curiosa havia realmente muito tempo desde que eu falara com Jake.  
\- Bom, Billy ainda está por La Push então acredito que sim, quer dizer ele terminou a faculdade há pouco tempo, e voltou para cá. Charlie respondeu  
\- Hmm, acho que mas tarde vou visita-lo. Eu disse enquanto subia em direção ao quarto  
\- E as novidades, acho que a senhorita quer me falar sobre esse imenso anel em seu dedo né? Ele resmungou apontado pro meu dedo.  
\- Bom, vim aqui para isso, mas primeiro vou tomar um banho. Eu respondi enquanto subia as escadas, joguei as malas em cima da minha velha cama, entrar naquele quarto era como voltar quatro anos atrás, era como se eu me deixasse derrotar mais uma vez, mas eu não podia me deixar tomar por aquela dor novamente, respirei fundo, e peguei a toalha e minha nécessaire, e caminhei lentamente para o banheiro, aquela casa me recordava coisas que eu não desejava.

Abri o chuveiro deixando a água morna descer pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que todos os meus músculos se contraíssem, uma sensação de alívio me invadia lentamente, uma pequena queimação no peito, mas eu sabia que podia continuar, eu viera aqui apenas para convidar meu pai para o meu casamento, e era isso apenas que eu devia fazer, sai do chuveiro pegando a toalha, e me enrolando, enquanto me penteava, eu encarava meu reflexo, buscando por algum indicio da antiga Bella, mas ela parecia não estar mais ali, os cabelos agora curtos e escuros, o rosto mais maduro, enfim aquela era eu agora, a antiga Bella havia se perdido em meio a um pesadelo cheio de dor e mistérios.  
\- Bella vou por o jantar... Ouvi Charlie gritando do andar debaixo.  
\- Ok, vou me arrumar. Eu respondi  
Sai do banheiro e fui para o quarto, aonde peguei uma calça de moletom preta, e uma blusa branca , me vesti e desci as escadas, Charlie me esperava no sofá vendo o jogo, aquilo me fez sorrir por alguns instantes.  
\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam né? Eu o indaguei enquanto sorria.  
\- Bom como você sabe tenho algumas novidades para te contar. Eu resmunguei enquanto pegava um pedaço da pizza, e mostrava o anel de noivado para Charlie.  
\- Fale-me sobre seu noivo?..Charlie pediu mostrando-se curioso  
\- Bom, Damon é o tipo do cara que é tranquilo, gentil e com certeza é meu melhor amigo. Eu o descrevi para Charlie  
\- E aonde o conheceu? Ele me indagou, eu devia estar preparada para isso, Charlie com certeza iria fazer um interrogatório.  
\- Na faculdade, ele era meu professor. Eu respondi observando a reação de Charlie.  
\- Hmm, bom pelo que vejo, parece que ele é um cara responsável e que vai tomar conta de você. Charlie disse me surpreendendo.  
\- E ele pretende vir aqui me conhecer? Charlie perguntou  
\- Acho que sim, ele ainda não me disse quando voltaria de Dallas. Eu retruquei  
\- E o que ele foi fazer em Dallas? Charlie perguntou curioso  
\- Acho que está tratando de alguns negócios da família dele. Eu respondi

Eu havia omitido um pequeno detalhe sobre Damon, um detalhe que já em assombrara antes, mas dessa vez a história seria completamente diferente.  
Eu sabia que eu poderia estar cometendo o mesmo erro novamente, que num segundo tudo poderia desmoronar, e eu não teria aonde me segurar,  
mas eu também sabia que com Damon as coisas realmente seriam diferentes.  
Me levantei jogando o prato na pia, e subi para o meu quarto, me deitei na cama, e antes que os pensamentos perigosos tomassem conta da minha mente, fechei os olhos por um segundo e me recordei da noite em que eu contei a Damon que eu sabia a verdade sobre ele..

 **"Flashback On"**

 __ ** _"_** **Era nosso primeiro encontro, havíamos nos conhecido um mês antes na faculdade, porém éramos apenas bons amigos, e ao contrário de Edward, ele não tentará me afastar dele, porém fora bem claro quando dissera que eu corria riscos ao seu lado, e eu bem que sabia disso, pois na primeira que o vi, fora como se o meu mundo desabasse todo num simples segundo, era meu segundo dia de aula, eu estava sentada na carteira ao lado de Nanda, uma velha amiga de Phoenix, quando ele entrou na sala:  
\- Bom dia queridos alunos. A voz musical soou pela sala como se fosse um choque, meus olhos voltaram-se para frente como se tivesse esperanças de que fossem Edward, mas eu sabia que não, porém o choque ao perceber que se tratava de outro vampiro, fora como a primeira vez em que eu vira Edward e sua família no refeitório, comecei a pensar que estava presa em um pesadelo sem fim, só podia ser, eu viera para Phoenix na esperança de esquecer Edward e todo seu mundo, e logo quando chego aqui , o destino parecia querer me sacanear.  
** **"** **Os EUA são tão grande, porque logo aqui, porque eu tinha que encontrar outro vampiro" Pensei silenciosamente, porém algo me pegara de surpresa, ao perceber que Damon sorria para mim.**

 **\- Não pode ser.. Eu deixei meus pensamentos escaparem em voz alta.  
\- Talvez. Ele me respondeu sorrindo.  
Naquele mesmo momento eu pegara minhas coisas e saíra correndo da escola, eu não suportaria ficar na presença de outro vampiro, não agora nesse momento, eu havia me prometido que não me envolveria em nada que me recordasse ele, e que outro jeito pior do que me lembrar dele ao conviver com outro igual a ele.  
Passei algumas semanas sem comparecer a escola, ate que numa manha nublada, o que costumava ser bem raro aqui em Phoenix, ás vezes eu me esquecia disso, estava muito acostumada com a chuvosa Forks, ele viera falar comigo enquanto eu estacionava o carro.  
\- Oi, Bella. A voz angelical soou nos meus ouvidos me pegando de surpresa e apesar da raiva que me dominava, senti algo que há muito tempo não sentia.  
\- Oie Damon. Eu respondi seca.  
\- Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversarmos, te encontro amanhã ás 20hrs na Sug´s. Ele disse sorrindo.  
\- Hmm, acho que não, isso é um convite? Eu o indaguei  
\- Sim, e não aceito não como resposta. Damon fora bem incisivo me encarando com seus olhos azuis como o céu.  
Eu sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, pois logo percebi que Damon não se alimentava como os Cullens, ele bebia sangue humano, mas como tudo há minha volta já estava desmoronando, eu correria qualquer risco, mas eu precisava esquecer Edward Cullen.  
E mesmo que eu quisesse ficar longe de qualquer vampiro, algo me atrairá em Damon, e então em peguei sentada no Sug´s, e por alguns instantes era como se eu estivesse tendo uma esquisita sensação de Deja vu.  
Damon sentou-se na minha frente repentinamente, e nos encaramos por alguns segundos, enquanto eu pensava que com certeza eu estava enlouquecendo, eu sabia bem porque Edward havia me deixado, e sabia que me envolver com outro vampiro, com certeza não me faria esquece-lo, e que provavelmente toda a história se repetisse, mas dessa vez eu não teria forças para lutar.  
\- Bella, então você resolveu aparecer... Damon disse sentando-se na minha frente.**

 **\- Sim, eu vim saber exatamente o que você quer comigo? Eu o indaguei incisiva, quanto mais distante eu permanecesse melhor seria.** ** _  
_** **\- Gosto do seu jeito, você é direta. Damon retrucou** **  
\- Então porque estamos aqui? Eu o indaguei novamente prestando atenção em sua reação, mas não houvera nenhum movimento, Damon continuou imóvel parado á minha frente, me encarando com seus olhos azuis como uma piscina, na qual eu não pretendia me afogar.  
\- Acho que você sabe exatamente o que me atraiu.. Damon disse enigmático.  
\- Você quer saber como eu sei sobre o seu segredo? Eu o indaguei  
Ele não se pronunciou, apenas fez um leve gesto com a cabeça concordando.  
\- Eu já tive um relacionamento com um de vocês. Eu disse por fim deixando a dor voltar ao meu peito.  
\- Mas como você está viva ainda? Ele me indagou  
\- Ele era vegetariano. Eu disse sem perceber como aquele pequeno detalhe me fizera sorrir de repente.  
\- Eca, sangue animal né? Damon indagou  
\- Sim. Eu concordei  
\- E você? Eu perguntei temendo a resposta  
\- Como pode perceber, eu não me alimento de animais, mas também não mato humanos para isso, prefiro usar o banco de sangue. Ele respondeu me surpreendendo  
\- Mas dizem que a caça é a parte mas divertida para vocês. Eu sussurrei me recordando de James, e então sentia um frio percorrer minha espinha.  
\- Eu acho que isso serve apenas para aqueles que vivem isolados, se quiserem viver na sociedade terão de aprender a se controlarem. Damon retrucou  
\- Entendo. Eu concordei puxando minha bolsa, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar, num piscar de olhos, Damon estava sentado ao meu lado.  
\- Não vá. Ele pediu num tom encantador.  
\- Damon, vou ser sincera, a última coisa que desejo agora é me envolver com qualquer outro vampiro. Eu resmunguei ainda sentindo a dor em meu peito.**

 **\- Gostaria que fôssemos amigos. Ele retrucou  
\- Não sei, eu não quero me envolver em seu mundo novamente, eu sei bem como as coisas acabam, e sempre quem se machuca sou eu. Eu respondi enfática pegando a bolsa e me levantando, mas dessa vez não houve nenhuma reação da parte de Damon, ele apenas me encarou antes que eu saísse pela porta do Sug´s, eu ainda estava completamente atordoada e confusa, de todos os lugares aonde eu pretendia me esconder, porque justo aqui, porque tinha que haver outro vampiro na minha vida, não eu não queria nenhum outro que não fosse ele.  
Assim que entrei em casa, Rennee me encarou notando as lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente pelo meu rosto, mas como sempre ela não dissera nada, talvez por pensar que eu ainda estava daquele jeito por Edward, tinha a ver com ele sim, mas principalmente com tudo o que estava voltando a acontecer, eu não queria fazer parte daquele mundo novamente, me joguei na cama, tirando apenas meu tênis, e afundei a cabeça no travesseiro, quando escutei a doce e melódica voz de Damon invadindo meu quarto:  
\- Me desculpe, eu ainda não tinha percebido que você está sofrendo. Ele disse, me levantei instantaneamente e rodopiei o quarto a sua procura, quando dei de cara com ele sentado na minha janela me encarando.  
\- Não faça mais isso. Eu resmunguei  
\- Oh, desculpe se te assustei. Ele disse e antes que eu pudesse reagir a sua presença, ele apareceu sentando ao lado da minha cama encostado na parede.  
\- Acho que você ainda não entendeu, eu não quero me envolver com nenhum de vocês, nunca mais. Eu voltei a dizer, mas em seus olhos havia algo diferente que me fizeram por alguns segundos reconsiderar minhas palavras.  
\- Bella eu sei exatamente pelo que está passando. Ele respondeu me surpreendendo, quer dizer como ele poderia saber.  
\- Como você poderia saber? Eu o indaguei**

 **\- Talvez você entenda, mas acho que podemos conversar amanhã, você precisa descansar, Isabella. Ele sussurrou meu nome, antes de beijar minha testa com seus lábios gélidos, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Damon havia desaparecido junto com o vento que soprava pela janela.  
Não eu concerteza estava enlouquecendo, eu simplesmente não podia me permitir entrar naquele mundo novamente, não quando eu sabia exatamente como tudo terminaria, mas alguma coisa em Damon era diferente, e eu não sei porque, mas bem lá no fundo eu desejava estar com ele.  
Eu precisava sair de Phoenix o mais rápido que eu podia, antes que eu me entregasse novamente e me apaixonasse por outro vampiro, antes que a história se repetisse, antes que o deja vu torna-se realidade.  
Naquela manhã mesmo eu arrumei todas as minhas malas, e não disse nada a Renne, quer dizer eu sequer sabia para onde iria, eu sabia que não podia voltar para Forks, o único lugar no qual eu me sentia segura era La Push, ainda sim eu não sabia como Jake me receberia depois de tanto tempo, como ele reagiria a minha presença, e se sua namorada iria aceitar o fato de que sua antiga paixão, buscasse abrigo em sua casa.  
Mas eu precisava arriscar, eu não podia me apaixonar de novo, dessa vez eu não suportaria se fosse abandonada outra vez.  
Entrei no carro, jogando as malas no banco de trás, mas antes que eu pudesse dar partida, me deparei com Damon parado na frente do carro, e ele me olhava incisivamente, pude sentir o medo percorrer meu corpo, eu não sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia, mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele simplesmente se aproximou abrindo a porta do carro, e me puxou pela mão, quando ele me tocou foi como se Edward me tocasse novamente, eu jurava até ter ouvido sua voz sussurrar em meus ouvidos.  
\- Bella, acho que você não precisa fugir assim. Damon disse me fitando  
\- Mas eu não posso ficar, não vou me permitir. Eu resmunguei**

 **\- Bella, se você não me quer por perto, bastava apenas dizer, eu prometo lhe deixar em paz, mesmo que eu queira saber mais sobre você. Damon disse num tom respeitoso.  
\- E o que você iria querer comigo? Eu o indaguei  
\- Acredite se quiser, mas eu nunca encontrei nenhuma outra humana a qual eu pudesse sentir-me do jeito que estou. Damon dissera me surpreendendo.  
\- Damon, eu não posso. Eu sussurrei  
\- Você não pode ou não quer? Ele perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder lágrimas inundaram meu rosto.  
\- Por que chora? Ele perguntou se aproximando demais.  
Desde de que eu deixara Forks, eu não havia voltado a estar tão perto de ninguém do jeito que estava agora, nossos rostos se esbarraram, e seu toque suave e gélido, fez com que todo meu corpo se arrepiasse, tentei me recompor, mas eu sequer conseguia pensar direito perto dele.  
\- Eu simplesmente não quero me machucar de novo, e eu sei exatamente como tudo vai terminar, você vai querer me proteger mais do que tudo, e então vai chegar a conclusão de que o melhor para mim, é que eu fique o mais longe possível de você, quero dizer do seu mundo, de tudo que possa me pôr em perigo. Eu cuspi tudo que estava entalado na garganta desde daquela noite na clareira, apenas não fora para a pessoa que eu desejava.  
\- Ele realmente te machucou muito né? Damon me indagou  
\- Sim...Fora tudo que eu consegui dizer antes de apagar por causa da dor que rasgara meu peito novamente.  
Acordei no meu quarto, depois de alguns minutos meus olhos se abriram, hesitantes e sob a luz fraca, pude ver um lampejo, até que seu rosto angelical e perfeito surgiram na minha frente, por alguns segundos eu podia jurar que havia visto Edward, mas então aos poucos percebi que era Damon me encarando preocupado.**

 **Minha respiração frenética fora se acalmando, e ele se aproximou, me sentei na cama reconstando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele me abraçou e passou a mão sobre os meus cabelos.  
\- Tudo bem... Ele disse calmamente.  
\- Eu apaguei? Eu o indaguei  
\- Sim. Ele concordou  
Nós ficamos ali sentados durante algum tempo, sem dizer mais nada, quando senti que estava finalmente voltando a mim, me indaguei o que eu estava fazendo, eu havia lutado tanto, eu havia prometido a mim mesma que nunca mais me envolveria com nenhum vampiro, mas eu simplesmente estava fascinada por Damon, fora mais rápido do que eu pude evitar.  
\- Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversarmos, Damon disse enfático.  
\- Sim. Eu concordei sorrindo para ele.  
\- Acho que eu ainda não te disse porque eu tenho tanta aversão a vampiros, quero dizer não te contei a história ********respondi enquanto ele me encarava esperando que eu falasse.  
" Eu morava em Forks algum tempo atrás, e então eu os conheci no primeiro dia de aula, como era de se esperar fiquei impressionada com a beleza de vocês, mas ele fora rude comigo desde do primeiro momento, depois que passamos a ser parceiros de biologia, ele passou a me tratar um pouco melhor, mas ainda assim eu não entendia porque ele me odiava tanto, até o dia em que ele simplesmente desistiu, e antes que pudéssemos perceber estávamos completamente apaixonados, não demorou muito para que os perigos começassem a nos cercar, primeiro eu fui caçada por um rastreador, depois tivemos que encarar a realeza Vampírica, e então depois de tudo isso, um simples e idiota acidente pois tudo a perder, eu me cortei num papel, e o irmão mais novo dele tentou me atacar.  
E então ele resolveu que o melhor para mim era que eu simplesmente não fizesse mais parte do mundo dele, e então ele foi embora.  
Eu sabia que era para me proteger, mas ainda assim eu acreditei em todas as palavras que ele dissera .**

 **" Será simplesmente como se eu não houvesse existido"...  
\- Como assim ele enlouqueceu, jamais poderia ser como se ele não houvesse existido, entrado na minha vida, e tomado meu coração."  
E antes que eu percebesse estava novamente imersa em lágrimas, e chegava a soluçar, Damon passou os braços a minha volta, me puxando para mais perto, e sussurrou com sua voz angelical em meus ouvidos:  
" Eu sempre existirei para você"... e então nossos lábios se tocaram, o choque em meu corpo fora arrasador, e por mais que eu não quisesse, meus pensamentos por alguns segundos viajaram até o passado.  
\- Bella eu entendo o que ele fez, e posso te dizer que ele se arrependera disso por toda a eternidade. Damon disse num tom triste.  
\- Eu ainda não entendi porque você o compreende? Eu o indaguei curiosa e o encarei com medo de que ele houvesse feito a mesma coisa que Edward.  
\- Não, Bella, eu não abandonei ninguém, porque já era tarde demais para isso. Ele sussurrou enquanto lágrimas de sangue começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.  
\- Como assim? Eu o indaguei  
\- Eu digo que compreendo o que ele fez, porque eu quase cheguei a fazer o mesmo, pensando que era o certo, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa,  
tudo desmoronou Ele sussurrou  
\- O que aconteceu? Perguntei  
\- Ela morreu...Ele disse entre as lágrimas de sangue que manchavam seu rosto tão angelical.  
\- Como, quer dizer eu sinto muito, Eu tentei conter minha curiosidade**

 **\- Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, quer dizer eu cheguei a partir, mas um dia depois ela estava morta, simplesmente se aproveitaram da minha ausência. Ele respondeu  
\- Quem? Eu perguntei  
\- Meu irmão, Stefan. Ele disse entre dentes deixando a raiva e ódio que sentia transparecerem.  
\- Oh, eu realmente sinto muito, mas tudo que te peço é que se vamos nos envolver não me abandone. Eu pedi.  
\- Não eu não farei isto. Ele prometeu.  
\- Assim espero. Foram minhas últimas palavras antes de resolver me entregar por completo para Damon.  
Já haviam se passado exatos 4 anos que estávamos juntos, e ainda não havíamos enfrentado nenhum problema, ou aquilo tudo estava muito bom para ser verdade, ou finalmente eu havia me recuperado e encontrado um vampiro disposto a se arriscar para ficar comigo.  
Damon havia feito o pedido há um ano atrás, ainda estávamos atolados com os preparativos, mas finalmente a data estava chegando, faltava apenas um mês para o nosso casamento, por isso quando Damon mencionou que eu devia vir a Forks informar meu pai, todos os meus sentimentos enlouqueceram, eu havia deixado Forks para trás há muito, e meu medo era de que ao voltar para cá, todas as lembranças pudessem me puxar novamente para o buraco escuro e frio do qual eu havia saído.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **Fim do Capítulo 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **\- Você... não... me quer? - eu falei as palavras, confusa pela forma  
como elas soavam colocadas em ordem.  
\- Não. - eu olhei, sem compreender, dentro dos olhos dele. Ele encarou de  
volta sem se arrepender. Seus olhos eram como topázio - duros e claros e muito profundos.  
Eu senti como se pudesse ver por dentro deles por milhas e milhas, e  
mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia alcançar o lugar onde encontraria  
a contradição de suas palavras.  
\- Bem, as coisas mudam. - eu fiquei surpresa por como a minha voz  
soava calma e razoável. Devia ser porque eu estava tão entorpecida.  
Eu não conseguia me dar conta do que ele estava me dizendo. Ainda  
não fazia nenhum sentido.  
Ele olhou para longe para as árvores enquanto falou de novo.  
\- É claro que eu sempre amarei você... de certa forma. Mas o que  
aconteceu na outra noite me fez perceber que estava na hora de  
uma mudança. **

**Porque eu estou... cansado de fingir ser uma pessoa  
que eu não sou, Bella. **

**Eu não sou humano. - ele olhou de volta, e as  
formas geladas do seu rosto perfeito eram muito inumanas.**

 **\- Eu deixei isso ir longe demais, eu lamento por isso.  
\- Não lamente - minha voz era só um sussurro agora; a consciência  
estava começando a correr como ácido pelas minhas veias. - Não faça isso.  
Ele só olhou pra mim, e pude ver pelos seus olhos que minhas  
palavras estavam atrasadas demais. Ele já tinha feito.  
\- Você não é boa pra mim, Bella."[...]"**

Era exatamente como voltar no tempo, mas desta vez ele não me deixara sozinha na clareira, ele se aproximara mais do que sempre se permitira, e esticara suas mãos gélidas tocando meu rosto, as lágrimas de sangue começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto caindo sobre o meu, eu sabia que tudo era apenas um sonho, mas era tão real.

Acordei com as mechas do meu cabelo grudadas na minha testa, e ao esticar a mão para tirá-los, o choque com algo gélido, fizera todo meu corpo se arrepiar, sorri pensando ser Damon, mas quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos por completo, meu coração disparou e parecia uma pequena bomba prestes a explodir, quando fora que tudo que eu havia conseguido começara a desmoronar, eu sabia exatamente que Forks nunca seria um lugar seguro, não podia ser, eles tinham ido embora, ele me abandonara sozinha em meio a madrugada, não ele não podia estar ali naquele momento.  
Fechei os olhos mais uma vez na esperança de que eu ainda estivesse presa no sonho, sacudi a cabeça tentando apagar a imagem na minha frente, mas quando voltei a abrir meus olhos, ele ainda estava ali parado na minha frente , imóvel como uma linda escultura de mármore, seu rosto manchando por dois filetes de sangue que escorriam de seus olhos, era como um anjo que chorava.  
O mundo a minha volta girava, e fiz um esforço para me sentar, estiquei minhas mãos na esperança de que eu ainda estivesse sonhando, mas ao toca-lo ele era tão real quanto a dor que começava a rasgar meu peito, era como se milhares de farpas estivessem me atingindo novamente, era como estar presa num daqueles pesadelos em que você tenta reagir, mas seu corpo simplesmente não te obedece.  
\- Não pode ser...Eu sussurrei entre as lágrimas que afogavam meu rosto.  
\- Isso é um sonho, apenas um sonho. Eu pedia desesperadamente enquanto sentia tudo ruindo a minha volta, era como cair novamente do penhasco.  
\- Não, Bella, isso não é um sonho. Ele sussurrou e ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo, tivera um efeito que eu não esperava que ele tivesse mais sobre mim.  
\- Por favor não faça isso. Eu implorei...  
\- Vou lhe provar que você está acordada.. Ele disse pegando meu rosto entre suas mão gélidas, eu tentei desviar o rosto, mas era inútil, então seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus delicadamente, a corrente elétrica que percorrerá meu corpo quando ele me beijara pela primeira vez, voltara.

\- Não... Edward... Eu sussurrei o nome como se as farpas voltassem a me atingir.  
Ele se afastou alguns centimetros me encarando fixamente com seus olhos dourados, e eu quase havia me esquecido como seu olhar podia ser completamente deslumbrante, o anjo ainda chorava na minha frente, o sangue manchava seu rosto, e ele me encarava como se buscasse por alguma reação minha.  
\- Quando você se for de novo, já irá ser duro o suficiente sem isso... Eu disse enquanto sentia as lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto, sentei um pouco mais para trás me afastando dele.  
\- Porque Bella, porque hesita, será porque eu demorei demais, porque eu lhe machuquei demais, quando foi que eu enlouqueci, mas eu lhe prometo eu não vou lhe julgar, seja qual foi sua decisão. Ele resmungou.  
\- Eu segui em frente exatamente como você queria, Edward. Eu me esforcei para respondê-lo enquanto a dor queimava meu peito.  
\- Isso seria justo, muito justo, exatamente como eu esperava. Ele respondeu deixando transparecer a dor em sua voz.  
\- Eu não posso lhe dizer o quantas vezes eu precisei de você, mas você simplesmente não estava lá... Eu sussurrei...  
\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para reparar meus erros, mas eu preciso saber, por favor, me diga você ainda é capaz de me amar? Ele perguntou enquanto suas mãos tocavam meu rosto novamente.  
\- Que tipo de pergunta idiota e sem sentido é essa? Eu resmunguei enquanto as lágrimas começavam a pingar na minha mão.  
\- Apenas me diga, você ainda é capaz de me amar ? Ele perguntou  
A verdade era que eu ainda o amava mais do que eu me recordava ser capaz, mas agora havia Damon e eu também o amava, eram dois tipos diferentes de amar, Edward era aquele me fazia perder a cabeça, e Damon era meu porto seguro, mas a verdade era que eu nunca poderia esquecer Edward.

Encarei o anel em minha mão por alguns segundos, mas antes que pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, seus olhos voltaram-se para o anel de diamante em meu dedo direito, sua mão gélida pegara a minha, e ele a aproximou para poder observar o anel mais de perto, eu esperava por qualquer reação, mas ele apenas me encarou novamente.  
\- Quem?... Ele sussurou tentando parecer normal, mas sua voz transparecia assim como seus olhos que estavam negros como a noite, toda a dor que ele estava sentindo.  
As lágrimas afogaram meu rosto, eu tentei me aproximar segurando sua mão, mas ele a afastou antes que eu a tocasse.  
\- Seu nome é Damon... Eu respondi.  
Ele me encarou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, e se aproximou, ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito doce, ele contornou meus lábios com seus dedos gélidos, por alguns segundos pensei que ele fosse me beijar novamente, mas logo esta esperança se desfez em meu peito, ele me encarou com seus olhos frios e disse:  
\- Não se preocupe, você fez o certo.  
\- Mas eu preciso saber se você vai ficar bem? Eu perguntei mesmo sabendo que ele mentiria.  
\- Sim, Bella, eu ficarei bem. Ele disse.  
\- Não Edward me prometa que você ficará bem, por favor? Eu pedi olhando em seus olhos.  
\- Eu prometo. Ele disse mesmo sabendo que seus olhos não mentiriam com ele, e que eu o conhecia demais para acreditar.  
Naquele momento meu coração se desfazia em milhares de pedaços dentro do meu peito, então me veio a vontade de chorar, mas eu já não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, e mesmo assim eu continuava tendo a sensação de estar me afogando.  
\- Foi um erro eu ter voltado a te procurar, pensando que talvez você ainda me quisesse. Ele disse enquanto se levantava e beijava minha testa com seus lábios gélidos, e mais uma vez eu sabia que não voltaria a vê-lo.  
\- Adeus Bella. Ele sussurrou..

\- Não vá embora, por favor...Eu gritei implorando, eu simplesmente não sobreviveria desta vez, não eu não podia deixa-lo partir de novo, não sem antes dizer tudo o que havia dentro de mim por todos aqueles anos.  
\- Bella, será que você não vê, não há mais nada para mim aqui, o que mais me importa, já não me pertence. Ele retrucou, como eu queria dizer que ele estava errado, que eu sempre pertenceria a ele, que ele sempre seria uma parte do meu coração, mas eu estava noiva, e precisava pensar em Damon.  
\- Posso te pedir uma coisa? Eu o encarei com dificuldade entre o véu que as lágrimas formavam em meus olhos, o que não tinha desculpa, ele era tão perfeito, eu precisava vê-lo, passei o braço secando as lágrimas, e voltei a decorar cada pedaço do rosto daquele anjo.  
\- Fale. Ele pediu  
\- Por favor não vai embora !. Eu não podia acreditar que havia pedido aquilo, como eu estava sendo injusta e egoísta, já não bastava o fato dele ter que encarar que não voltaríamos a ficar juntos, e eu ainda o queria por perto, não eu não podia ter esse direito.  
\- Não Bella, eu não irei, mas prometo que não vou mais lhe incomodar. Ele sussurrou deixando toda a dor carregar suas palavras, e antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo, ele simplesmente desapareceu junto com vento que invadia o quarto.  
Naquele momento tentei ficar de pé, mas senti o chão de madeira sob meus pés afundando, meus joelhos falharam e eu desabei na cama, eu esperava que tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, eu ainda tinha esperanças de estar finalmente despertando, mas então a dor invadira meu coração e o fizera se comprimir, e bater descompassadamente como se fosse uma bomba preste a explodir, as lágrimas voltaram a me afogar, e então eu simplesmente fechei os olhos, e não voltei mais a superfície.

 **Fim do Capt 2.**


	3. Capt 3 A Carta por Bella Swan

A chuva fina caí do lado de fora da janela, quando eu comecei a despertar, a sensação de que aquele sonho havia sido bem mais que um sonho começara a me invadir, minha cabeça rodopiava e a dor em meu peito era excruciante,  
a esperança de que tudo realmente tivesse sido um pesadelo se quebrou no momento em que encarei um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado ao lado da cabeceira junto com uma rosa.  
Minhas mãos se esticaram até a folha e a pegaram, me recostei na cama ainda tentando recuperar a consciência, era como se eu estivesse oscilando entre a realidade e um outro lugar qualquer aonde havia apenas o vazio, e eu acabara de descobrir que o vazio doía muito mais do que qualquer ser humano podia suportar.  
Encarei a folha branca manchando de sangue, lágrimas de Edward, prova de que as coisas realmente começara a desmoronar a minha volta, abri a folha temendo as palavras que estavam escritas ali, a caligrafia elegante como sempre, rabiscada em cada linha, fizera com que a ferida em meu peito doesse um pouco mais.

 _" Bella_

 _Sinto tua falta, minha querida, como sempre, porém hoje isso se torna particularmente mais difícil, pois agora eu sei que você já não me pertence mais.  
Dia após dia, o tempo passou até mesmo para mim, e ainda assim eu não posso lhe tirar da minha cabeça, você está em todos os momentos que eu vivo.  
Não quis te decepcionar, você deveria acreditar nisto, ainda assim tudo que fiz foi para mantê-la segura, mas agora eu posso ver, que eu esperei muito para dizer o quanto me importa, simplesmente estar contigo.  
Então não me encare agora, porque tudo que restou foi um espaço vazio na eternidade, e não sobrou nada aqui que me faça continuar, apenas a memória do seu rosto, e você voltar para mim é contra todas as probabilidades, e isso eu terei que encarar.  
È difícil dizer que eu sinto muito, e que não há nada que eu possa fazer para reparar meus erros, eu ainda me pergunto como pude simplesmente te deixar escapar,e mesmo que eu não possa lhe ter mais, você ainda é a parte de mim que eu não posso perder.  
Viverás dentro de mim por tudo que representaste de bem em minha existência, quero que saibas que nenhuma das palavras ditas na clareira, nunca foram verdade, jamais seria capaz de lhe dizer tão amargas palavras, mas eu disseste para o teu bem, quero que um dia possa meu perdoar por ter lhe posto em perigo, jamais deveria ter permitido que você conhecesse meu mundo, mas talvez agora seja tarde para se lamentar._

 _Eu queria encontrar as palavras certas, o caminho certo, a estrada para pegar o caminho de volta para o seu coração.  
Mas você fizestes exatamente o que eu lhe pedi para fazer, você seguiu em frente, e agora tem uma vida humana e feliz.  
Porém há uma parte de mim que quer agarrar-se a ti para sempre, porque fostes a única capaz de se apaixonar por mim, deste-me esperanças.  
Da janela vejo uma noite escura e os pingos da chuva que estão agora a cair, dão-me a certeza de que nunca vais voltar, as minhas lágrimas vão embaraçando a visão, aos poucos a tua imagem vai-se dissipando e para amenizar a saudade guardo na retina a tua face, deixando nela um beijo para não me esqueceres mesmo na hora desta minha despedida.  
Eu não quero te manter afastada de onde talvez você pertença, então vá continue, mas lembre-se eu estarei sempre por perto._

 _Sempre teu  
Edward Cullen."_

 **Fim do Capt 3.**


	4. Capt 4 Eu estarei te amando para sempre

_Eu estarei te amando para sempre  
Profundamente dentro do meu coração  
Você nunca me deixará  
Mesmo se você pegasse o meu coração e o rasgasse em pedaços  
Ainda assim, te amaria para sempre.  
_

Assim que Alice me dissera que Bella estava em Forks, meu coração de gelo pareceu começar a se aquecer dentro do peito, e por mais que eu soubesse que a última coisa que ela quisesse agora fosse me ver, eu simplesmente não pude me conter, corri pela floresta em direção a casa do Chefe Swan, enquanto eu corria o cheiro tão familiar e que eu não sentia há muito, veio com o vento entrando em minhas narinas, e fazendo com que minha garganta queimasse como da primeira vez.  
Entrei pela janela e lá estava ela, dormindo como um anjo, parecia tão tranquila imersa em seus sonhos, eu estava prestes a quebrar todas as minhas regras, tudo que eu havia feito para mantê-la segura, estiquei minhas mãos cuidadosamente e toquei o rosto em formato de coração delicadamente, e quando a temperatura de nossos corpos se chocaram novamente, toda a corrente elétrica que eu havia me esquecido como era, percorrerá meu corpo.

Ela se mexera e o inevitável acontecerá, suas mãos se encontraram com as minhas, e seu toque me fizera perder o fôlego por alguns segundos, e então as lágrimas de sangue começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, o choque de nossas mãos a fizera despertar, por alguns segundos antes de abrir os olhos, eu jurava ter visto um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, depois de alguns minutos seus olhos se abriram, hesitantes e sob a luz fraca ela me encarou espantada, completamente desnorteada, era como se ela estivesse vendo um fantasma, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu estava ali parado na sua frente, ela fechara os olhos por alguns segundos, e então os abrira novamente, ela então esticara as mãos lentamente para me tocar, como se buscasse a certeza de que não havia enlouquecido, e eu mesmo sabendo que estava prestes a quebrar todas as minhas regras, continuei imóvel, ansiando por aquele toque quente sob a minha pele gélida.  
 _  
Você coloca minha alma em descanso  
Não há ninguém neste mundo que poderia me amar como você me ama  
Esta é a razão que me faz querer estar para sempre ao seu lado  
_  
Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando suas mãos finalmente me alcançaram, ela contornou cada traço do meu rosto com seus dedos frágeis, tentando se certificar de que ela não estava vendo fantasmas ou presa em algum sonho louco, ela se aproximou ainda me encarando perplexa.  
Como pude abandoná-la?, como eu pudera ter sido capaz de deixa-la, como eu podia ter lhe causado tanto mal, o arrependimento começara a penetrar em cada fibra do meu ser, eu nunca tivera esse direito de fazê-la sofrer tanto, porque era sempre ela que pagava pelas minhas escolhas estúpidas, eu sequer tinha o direito de estar aqui novamente.

Mas ainda assim era impossível conseguir controlar a vontade de vê-la, nem que fosse pela última vez, eu precisava saber dela, eu precisava ter certeza de que ela havia seguido em frente, mas nada me preparia para o que estava por vim.  
\- Não pode ser... Ela sussurrou finalmente soltando meu rosto...  
\- Isso é um sonho apenas um sonho... Ela repetia como um mantra, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava presa num sonho, e naquele momento eu poderia ter realizado seu desejo, simplesmente indo embora, mas algo me prendera ali, e eu apenas continuei imóvel a encarando.

 _Nós tivemos a nossa chance  
E cometemos erros  
Mas quem teria imaginado que ao longo do caminho nós aprenderíamos a ceder e suportar  
É muito mais que eu teria sonhado, teria sonhado  
Porque você faz com que te amar seja tão fácil pra mim  
_  
\- Não, Bella isso não é um sonho... Eu respondi  
\- Por favor não faça isso... Ela pediu e ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo era como música aos meus ouvidos.  
\- Vou lhe provar que você está acordada... Eu sabia que iria cometer mais um erro, mas eu precisava tê-la em meus braços novamente,  
eu precisava sentir o gosto dos seus lábios, nem que fossem pela última vez, mas para minha surpresa, ela se afastara me empurrando.

\- Não..Edward... Ela sussurrou entre as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto, me afastei para poder encará-la.  
\- Quando você se for de novo, já irá ser duro o suficiente sem isso... Ela disse enquanto chorava compulsivamente, e se afastava sentando-se no travesseiro.  
\- Porque Bella, porque hesita, será porque eu demorei demais, por que eu lhe machuquei demais, quando foi que eu enlouqueci, mas eu lhe prometo eu não vou lhe julgar, seja qual foi sua decisão. Eu disse enquanto temia pela resposta.  
\- Eu segui em frente exatamente como você queria, Edward. Ela se esforçou para me responder, mais ainda assim apesar da dor em sua voz, havia uma pontada de raiva.  
 _  
Eu estarei te amando para sempre  
Profundamente dentro do meu coração  
Você nunca me deixará  
Mesmo se você pegar o meu coração e o rasgá-lo em pedaços  
Ainda assim, te amaria para sempre.  
_  
Eu ainda me recusava a acreditar que ela realmente havia seguido meu conselho, ela havia continuado com sua vida, e provavelmente agora seu coração pertencia a um outro alguém, que não era eu, e isso doí mais do que meu coração de gelo podia suportar, o que o fez se despedaçar novamente em milhares de cacos.  
E por mais que doesse profundamente em mim, eu precisava admitir que era mais do que justo que ela tivesse se apaixonado novamente, eu sabia quando a deixei que levaria apenas algum tempo até que sua mente humana deletasse as pequenas recordações sobre nós dois, até que ela então me esquecesse por completo.

\- Eu não posso lhe dizer o quantas vezes eu precisei de você, mas você simplesmente não estava lá... Ela voltou a sussurrar entre as lágrimas que lhe inundavam o rosto, e eu sabia exatamente a que assunto ela se referia, provavelmente a morte de Rennee, como eu queria poder dizer a ela que eu estava lá, sempre estivera, que fiquei quase todas as noites a vigia-la, mas eu não podia.  
\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para reparar meus erros, mas eu preciso saber, por favor, me diga você ainda é capaz de me amar? Eu precisava saber se ela ainda era capaz de me perdoar, de me amar de alguma forma.  
\- Que tipo de pergunta idiota e sem sentido é essa? Ela disse ríspida enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto em formato de coração, seus olhos voltaram-se para suas mãos e foi então que eu percebi algo que eu não havia visto de imediato, um anel, então agora eu já imaginava o que ela havia vindo fazer em Forks, Bella estava noiva, e ver aquele anel em seu dedo, me atingiu de uma forma que eu não esperava.  
\- Quem? Fora tudo que eu conseguira sussurrar enquanto encarava o anel em sua mão, ela tentou segurar minha mão, mas eu simplesmente me afastei por reflexo, não eu não podia, ela já não me pertencia mais.  
\- Seu nome é Damon. Ela disse num sussurro apaixonado, e eu pude perceber isso, e isso fez com que a ferida em meu peito se rasgasse novamente.  
 _  
Eu estarei te amando para sempre  
Profundamente dentro do meu coração  
Você nunca me deixará  
Mesmo se você pegasse o meu coração  
e o rasgasse em pedaços  
Ainda assim, te amaria para sempre  
_  
Ela olhava para o anel chorando como se estivesse se culpando, pela dor que eu estava sentindo, mas o único culpado do meu sofrimento era eu mesmo, eu havia sido um idiota, a encarei enquanto podia ouvir o som do choro preso em sua garganta, eu a estava fazendo sofrer, e isso não era justo.

\- Mas você fez o certo Bella. Era tudo que eu podia dizer, me levantei indo em direção a janela, eu precisava partir, não havia mais nada para mim ali, mas então as mãos quentes e pequenas seguraram meu braço  
\- Adeus Bella. Eu disse enquanto me voltava e a beijava sua testa ternamente, o que a fez sorrir mesmo me meio as lágrimas que encharcavam seu rosto em formato de coração.  
Me virei novamente me desvencilhando de suas mãos, mas então sua voz me acertou como uma flecha.  
\- Não vá embora, por favor. Ela sussurrou  
\- Bella será que você não vê, não há mais nada para mim aqui, o que mais me importa, já não me pertence mais. Eu disse a verdade enquanto começava a me dar conta do quanto aquilo realmente estava me machucando, era como uma adaga sendo enfiada em meu peito, a ferida estava queimando mais uma vez.  
-Por favor não vá embora. Ela pediu como se implorasse para que eu ficasse por perto, o que realmente não era certo.

\- Não, eu não vou embora, mas prometo não lhe incomodar mais. Eu disse antes de desaparecer com o vento, eu sabia que a deixar daquela maneira não me ajudava em nada, mas eu não podia suportar mais um segundo ao seu lado, sabendo que ela não me pertencia mais, que ela provavelmente havia me enterrado em seu passado.  
No cair da madrugada, voltei ao quarto de Bella, eu precisava de alguma forma me despedir, ela havia pedido que eu ficasse, mas eu simplesmente não podia, não sabia como lidar com o fato dela estar prestes a se casar com outro cara que não fosse eu, eu ainda não conseguia aceitar que eu não a teria mais, me aproximei de sua cama enquanto ela dormia, eu havia escrito aquela carta há tanto tempo, mas nunca tivera coragem de entrega-la, coloquei a carta em cima da cabeceira junto com uma das rosas que Esme cultivava, e a observei uma última vez, antes de partir.

 **Fim do Capt 4**


	5. Capt 5 La Push - Baby por Bella Swan

A noite chegara com uma rapidez impressionante, e mesmo sabendo que eu não o veria de novo, não pude deixar de pensar em como todas as palavras ditas naquele nosso reencontro afetava meu coração, a ferida estava aberta novamente, e isso não era certo, eu não podia me permitir isso, afinal agora eu tinha Damon, e mais do que ninguém, ele tinha toda a minha lealdade.  
Uma baita dor de cabeça e vazia, completamente vazia, era assim que eu estava me sentindo, eu precisava encontrar uma distração , algo que não me permitisse cair novamente nas memórias dolorosas, foi então que me recordei que provavelmente á essa hora na reserva, Billy e os outros deviam estarem sentados em volta da fogueira contando suas histórias, troquei de roupa rapidamente, e passei voando pela sala em direção a caminhonete, Charlie ainda não havia chegado, entrei na caminhonete, e peguei a estrada em direção a La Push.  
Enquanto dirigia, meu coração ainda batia á mil dentro do peito, e as lágrimas inundavam meu rosto por completo, eu estava completamente fora de si, eu devia ter previsto que Forks não era um lugar seguro, minha cabeça rodopiava,  
como eu podia tratar Damon como meu noivo, se meu coração havia reencontrado seu verdadeiro dono?.  
Estacionei a caminhonete em frente a casa de Billy, e assim que desci do carro, dei de cara com Jacob.  
\- Bella. Ele disse surpreso e caminhou em minha direção.

\- Jake. Eu gritei por ele , enquanto corria em sua direção, nosso corpos se chocaram e o seu corpo quente fizera com que todo o meu corpo se aquecesse, e então ele me envolveu num abraço terno e repleto de saudades e recordações, ficamos em silêncio pro um bom tempo, tudo que havia naquele momento, era o silêncio e o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro, seus braços musculosos me seguravam fora do chão, ele havia crescido alguns metros, seus cabelos negros estavam cortados curtos, e seus olhos castanhos me encaravam com ternura, era como se eu finalmente estivesse presa ao porto, meu porto seguro.  
\- Bella o que aconteceu? Ele me indagou ao perceber que as lágrimas insistentes ainda percorriam meu rosto.  
\- Não, eu não posso. Eu sussurrei enquanto afogava meu rosto na camiseta de algodão que cobria os músculos de Jacob.  
\- O que você não pode, Bells? Jake me indagou  
\- Não. Eu sussurrava começando a perder todo o controle, meu corpo todo estremeceu, foi quando minhas pernas falharam, mas antes que eu alcançasse o chão, Jake me segurou, me pagando no colo,  
e caminhando comigo para dentro da sua casa.  
\- Bella me diga, o que está acontecendo? Jacob pedia preocupado.  
\- Ele voltou... Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, somente em pensar no seu nome, meu corpo parecia perder todo o controle novamente.  
\- Não, eu não posso acreditar que ele foi capaz. Jacob disse com raiva.  
\- Desculpe, eu não vim aqui para isso. Eu resmunguei me sentando no sofá na frente de Jacob.

\- Tome, beba um pouco, vai ajudar. Jake disse me passando uma garrafa de vodka.  
\- Não, eu não vou tomar um porre por causa dele. Eu retruquei mesmo sendo essa minha vontade.  
\- Então me diga o que você veio fazer aqui? Jake me perguntou  
\- Eu vim ver você, e convidá-lo para o meu casamento. Eu respondi percebendo sua surpresa quando eu lhe disse  
que iria casar.  
\- Posso saber quem é o sortudo? Ele me indagou  
\- Damon Salvatore. Eu disse o nome de Damon tentando afundar a culpa que me invadia.  
\- Hmm, ele não seria um? Jake me questionou  
\- Sim, Jake, ele também é um vampiro. Eu respondi  
\- Não acredito que você não consegue ficar longe desses sanguessugas. Jake disse raivoso.  
\- Ei, olha como fala do meu noivo. Eu retruquei  
\- E você Jacob Black, soube que você está namorando, é verdade? Eu o indaguei  
\- Sim, eu tive o impriting . Ele respondeu me surpreendendo.  
\- Quem é ela? Eu perguntei curiosa  
\- Seu nome é Sophie. Jake disse todo meloso.  
\- Hmm, tá todo apaixonadinho... Eu impliquei com ele, e era tão bom estar novamente ali , junto com meu amigo, meu porto seguro, o meu sol, era isso o que Jacob significava para mim.  
\- Mas me fale sobre o seu noivo? Jake desconversou  
\- Hmm, o que posso dizer que ele é maravilhoso. Eu respondi, mas ainda assim minha mente estava presa nos olhos dourados que transpareceram toda tristeza por eu ter seguido em frente.  
\- Mas eu não sei se posso mais. Eu resmunguei

\- Hmm, o que posso dizer que ele é maravilhoso. Eu respondi, mas ainda assim minha mente estava presa nos olhos dourados que transpareceram toda tristeza por eu ter seguido em frente.  
\- Mas eu não sei se posso mais. Eu resmunguei  
\- Não Bella, você irá se casar, não deixe com que ele destrua você novamente, porque eu juro que dessa vez, se ele te deixar no estado em que eu te encontrei daquela vez,  
ele pode se considerar um sanguessuga morto pela segunda vez. Jake cuspiu as palavras deixando transparecer toda a raiva que ele ainda sentia de Edward, pelos danos que ele havia me causado.  
\- Como Billy está? Eu o indaguei  
\- Bem.. Jake respondeu levantando e se sentando ao meu lado.  
\- Eu sabia que Forks não era seguro. Eu resmunguei enconstando minha cabeça em seus ombros.  
\- Bella você não tem culpa, foi ele que partiu, ele não tinha sequer o direito de voltar dessa forma. Jake respondeu me confortando  
\- Ele sabe que você vai se casar? Jake me indagou fazendo a ferida se rasgar ainda mais em meu peito.  
\- Eu contei a ele, e você tinha que ter visto toda a dor que transpareceu em seu olhar, como ele estava abalado, mas tudo que eu fiz foi seguir em frente, como ele me pediu, ele prometeu que seria como se ele nunca houvesse existido, como se isso fosse possível. Eu resmunguei afundando meu rosto repleto de lágrimas no peito de Jake.  
\- Oh, minha Bella, você podia evitado tudo, você teve oportunidades de escolher a mim, se o tivesse feito, estaríamos felizes. Jake deixou as palavras amargas escaparem, e por mais que eu já o tivesse explicado milhares de vezes, que o amor que eu sentia por ele era completamente diferente, do tipo de amor que eu sentia por Edward.  
\- Eu sei. Eu sussurrei .

\- Bella acho que você precisa descansar mais um pouco, venha, Jacob disse enquanto me pegava no colo novamente e me carregava em direção ao seu quarto, e antes que ele pudesse me colocar na cama, eu me entreguei deixando o cansaço e a angústia tomarem conta de todo o meu ser, fechei os olhos e afundei a cabeça no peito dele, então o senti me colocando numa cama macia, e me cobrindo com o cobertor, pude sentir seu corpo deitando-se ao meu lado, e me aconcheguei em seu peito, e me deixei levar por toda a dor que rasgava minha alma.  
A noite chegara mais rápido do que eu esperava, me virei na cama buscando pelo corpo quente de Jacob, fora quando eu despertei percebendo que ele não estava mais ali, me sentei na cama lentamente, minha cabeça ainda rodopiava, mas eu finalmente havia recuperado o controle do meu corpo, me levantei caminhando em direção a porta, quando ouvi duas vozes aflitas e alteradas discutindo, logo reconheci a voz de Jacob, e a outra voz sendo de uma garota, provavelmente Sophie, ela devia ter chegado e se deparou com Jacob deitado na cama comigo, eu a entendia claramente, eu também arrumaria uma confusão daquelas por isso, mas eu não podia permitir isso, não aquela garota não podia gritar daquele jeito com o meu Jacob, ela não podia acusa-lo de coisas que ele não tinha feito, foi quando resolvi me intrometer na discussão dos dois.  
\- Ei... Eu disse sorrateiramente enquanto me aproximava dos dois.  
\- O que você quer garota? Sophie gritou comigo.  
\- Eu quero apenas te dizer que não aconteceu nada entre eu e Jake. Eu retruquei  
\- Ah claro, e vocês esperam que eu acredite que vocês só dormiram juntos. Ela disse irônica  
\- Para te falar a verdade, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Eu disse defendendo Jacob

\- Sophie preste atenção, eu já tenho problemas demais , para querer roubar o seu namorado, Jacob e eu somos amigos de longa data, acho que você com certeza já deve ter visto alguma foto nossa juntos, talvez não esteja me reconhecendo por causa dos cabelos mais escuros prazer eu sou Bella Swan. Eu disse me apresentando, e ao ouvir meu nome pude perceber como sua expressão completamente furiosa, mudou para um sorriso.  
\- Desculpe . Ela resmungou  
\- Não, eu que lhe devo desculpas, aparecer assim, e ainda dormir com seu namorado, mas é que a tempestade fechou lá fora, e eu estava exausta e completamente abalada. Eu respondi  
\- Entendo. Sophie respondeu, mas ainda parecia desconfiar de mim.  
\- Então Jake acho que é isso, eu vou embora, vou deixar vocês ficarem á sós, eu venho aqui depois te trazer o convite do meu casamento. Eu retruquei enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.  
\- Bells espere. Jake disse indo atrás de mim  
\- o que foi? Eu o indaguei  
\- Tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem? Ele me indagou

\- Acho que eu posso lidar com Edward e tudo mais. Eu menti mesmo sabendo que enganar Jake era impossível.  
\- Tá, qualquer coisa me liga, que eu acabo com aquele sanguessuga. Jake disse divertido e ao mesmo tempo sério.  
\- Pode deixar. Eu respondi enquanto o abraçava.  
\- Tchau Bells. Ele disse beijando minha bochecha.  
\- Tchau Jake. Eu respondi entrando na caminhonete e dando partida.  
Enquanto a estrada para Forks se estendia na minha frente, meus pensamentos vagavam ao longe, voltar para casa agora era tudo que eu desejava, minha vontade era de simplesmente dirigir até Phoenix e desaparecer se dizer nada, Charlie já estava convidado para o meu casamento, logo eu não tinha mais nada para fazer em Forks, mas ainda assim havia uma força muito maior do que eu, que me segurava ali.

 **Fim do Capt 5.**


	6. Capt 6- Enfrentando a verdade

Percorri cada montanha de Forks, em meio ao meu desespero, meu coração de gelo havia se quebrado de tal maneira que era doloroso demais, mas eu não tinha o direito de me sentir dessa maneira, não fora o que eu sempre desejara para ela, que ela vivesse uma vida humana e feliz, longe dos perigos que eu representava.  
Eu sabia que não suportaria partir novamente, como ela havia pedido, eu ficaria, porque eu preferia morrer sabendo que ela estava feliz, do que partir e não vê-la nunca mais.  
Ao chegar em casa, Alice estava parada na porta me encarando e seu olhar transparecia toda a tristeza que eu estava sentindo.  
\- Você vai embora de novo? Ela me indagou  
\- Não. Respondi rudemente.  
" Edward vamos conversar no escritório"... A voz de Carlisle ecoou em minha mente.  
Caminhei até o escritório, aonde Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados no sofá enquanto tomavam uma taça de vinho, aquele ar de romance, fizera com que a dor em meu peito queimasse ainda mais as bordas da ferida.  
\- Como você está se sentindo Edward? Carlisle me indagou  
\- A dor é insuportável, mas eu vou ter que aprender a suporta-la, afinal fui eu que quis assim. Eu resmunguei  
\- Se você quiser nos vamos embora. Esme disse enquanto segurava minhas mãos entre a dela.

\- Não, eu não quero ir, desta vez eu vou ficar em Forks. Eu retruquei  
\- Tem certeza? Carlisle me indagou  
\- Sim, partir não é uma opção desta vez. Eu disse escondendo o fato de que havia prometido a ela que não iria embora desta vez.  
\- Edward eu preciso saber se você vai suportar vê-la se casando? Carlisle me indagou deixando transparecer a tristeza em seu olhar.  
\- Eu não tenho nenhum direito de partir novamente, eu prometi a ela que ficaria. Eu resmunguei sentindo a dor queimar em meu peito.  
\- Mas você conseguira ficar perto dela mesmo sabendo que ela não te pertence mais? Carlisle me indagou preocupado  
\- Pai, eu prometi a ela que dessa vez eu ficaria, e irei cumprir com minha palavra. Eu respondi  
\- Edward eu ainda acho que a decisão mais prudente seria você ir passar uns tempos com os Delanis. Carlisle retrucou  
\- Não, eu não irei embora, ela me pediu e por mais que isso me faça sofrer não irei partir novamente. Eu retruquei.  
Eu não tinha certeza de que diabos eu ainda estava fazendo em Forks, será que ela não havia sido bem clara quanto aos seus sentimentos,  
ou será que eu não os havia entendido, estava completamente adormecido em minhas palavras, quando Alice entrou em meu quarto, se sentando na minha frente, ela me encarava demonstrando toda a sua dor através de seu olhar.

\- Eu o vi Edward, o noivo de Bella. Alice resmungou  
\- E por que você está me contando isso? Eu disse rispido  
\- Ele está vindo para Forks. Alice disse fazendo com que o monstro dentro de mim rugisse de ciumes.  
\- Edward você ainda acha que permanecer aqui é uma boa idéia? Alice me indagou  
\- Eu vou repetir de novo, eu prometi a ela que eu estaria aqui, e mesmo que isso possa parecer loucura, dessa vez eu pretendo cumprir com a minha promessa. Eu respondi sentindo meu peito latejar.  
Eu ainda me indagava o que eu estava fazendo, será que eu havia desenvolvido um gosto pela tortura, eu devia ter me tornado masoquista, as palavras dela ainda corriam na minha cabeça, sem som, como se eu estivesse sendo atingindo novamente pela notícia de que ela iria se casar.  
\- Edward acorde, você ainda não me deixou terminar a minha visão. Alice resmungou e pelo seu olhar pude perceber que o que estava por vim seria como uma bomba, que nada poderia me preparar para o pequeno detalhe que Alice estava por me revelar.  
\- O que você esqueceu de me contar dessa vez Alice? Eu a indaguei começando a sentir a fúria tomar conta do meu coração.  
\- Ele é um de nós. Alice respondeu e eu senti como se aquelas palavras quebrassem tudo em que eu acreditava, fora como ser atingindo no peito por uma adaga afiada, era como se Bella tivesse me enfiado uma estaca em meu coração, por mais clichê que isso pudesse parecer, naquele instante eu me sentia traído, e podia sentir a fúria explodindo dentro de mim.

Naquele instante disparei em direção ao Volvo, eu simplesmente não podia suportar a dor que rasgava meu peito, não daquela vez eu não iria embora, não sem antes confronta-la, como ela podia, eu havia a deixado exatamente para que ela tivesse uma vida humana e feliz, e agora eu descobrira que ela fizera exatamente ao contrário, não eu não podia suportar a ideia de que Bella fosse se casar com um vampiro, que não fosse eu.  
Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, então eu apertei elas no volante, o velocímetro marcava mais de 200km/hrs. com certeza eu já havia ultrapassado todos os limites de Forks, estacionei em frente a casa de Charlie, ele não estava por lá, tentei me acalmar por que eu não podia enfrenta-la naquele estado, eu tinha medo de que a raiva que eu estava sentindo me fizesse perder o controle.  
" Edward não faça isso, volte" A voz de Alice ecoava em minha mente.  
" O que você está planejando fazer?" Dessa vez fora a voz furiosa de Carlisle que ecoou em minha mente, como um aviso.  
Desci do carro no exato momento em que Bella estava saindo pela porta da frente, ela congelou no exato momento em que me viu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e eu podia ouvir de longe seu coração batendo desesperadamente dentro do peito, tentei me conter antes de me aproximar dela, mas eu ainda não conseguia confiar em mim mesmo, então entrei no volvo novamente e acelerei.

\- Edward ... Ela gritou por mim correndo em minha direção, mas eu dei partida antes que ela pudesse me alcançar.  
A estrada parecia um pouco mais longa do que eu estava acostumado, eu podia ver Forks desaparecendo através do meu retrovisor, eu dirigia cada vez mais rápido, e lutava contra a fúria que fazia o monstro dentro de mim rugir, eu estava furioso, só não sabia com quem ainda, se com Bella por ter escolhido outro vampiro, ou comigo mesmo por ter sido tão controlador e tê-la deixado.  
Eu ainda me perguntava o que será que ela havia visto nele, ela sabia de todos os perigos do meu mundo e ainda assim parecia não ter hesitado em voltar para ele, a dor que rasgava meu peito, fazia com que meu coração de gelo se despedaçasse em milhares de pedaços, e aquele olhar doce e desesperado dela ao me ver novamente, não saia da minha cabeça, com certeza dessa vez eu estava enlouquecendo.  
Peguei a estrada em direção a Califórnia, as praias a volta da encosta começavam a aparecerem, só então me dei conta do quanto havia dirigido, e que provavelmente ficaria sem combustível em breve, e que com certeza uma hora eu iria ter que parar, mas a raiva ainda estava dentro de mim, me enlouquecendo, eu imaginava Bella nos braços dele, eu a imaginava deixando-o a morder, ou até mesmo coisas inimagináveis.  
Eu com certeza iria enlouquecer se não a confrontasse, senão conseguisse conversar com ela, eu precisava entender o que a levara a ficar noiva de um vampiro, quando eu havia me sacrificado tanto para protege-la do meu mundo.

 **Fim do Capt 6**


	7. Capt 7- Fugindo por Bella

_"Quando você se lembrar de mim,  
Se você se lembrar de mim  
Eu espero que você veja que não é desse jeito  
Que eu queria que fosse"  
_

Eu ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido com Edward, ele devia ter enlouquecido, seu olhar era de raiva e ódio, ele me encarou como se me desprezasse, foi quando eu finalmente me dei conta, será que ele havia descoberto a verdadeira natureza de Damon, será que Alice tivera uma visão e contará para ele a verdade.  
Eu buscava por todas as explicações possíveis, mas ainda não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo, eu tinha certeza de que agora mais do que nunca tudo começaria a desmoronar a minha volta.  
-Edward... Sussurrei seu nome tentando alcança-lo antes que ele entrasse no volvo, mas era tarde demais, ele deu partida sumindo na estrada.  
Senti a terra afundando embaixo dos meus pés, e meu coração parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir, a dor que irradiava pelo meu corpo era excruciante, e por alguns segundos pensei que eu não fosse ser capaz de me manter de pé, mas então senti os braços quentes e fortes de Jake me sustentando, ele me apoiou e me levou para dentro, me sentei no sofá ainda sentindo que tudo a minha volta estava desabando.  
\- Bells o que aconteceu? Ele me indagou  
\- Não sei, mas o que quer tenha acontecido, Edward me odeia. Eu resmunguei sentindo o peso das minhas palavras  
\- Bella ele com certeza seria a última pessoa a te odiar na terra. Jake respondeu  
\- Não Jake, ele realmente me odeia, você tinha que ter visto como ele me encarou, eu pude ver em seus olhos. Eu respondi enquanto a ferida em meu peito se rasgava novamente.  
\- O que você fez? Jake me perguntou preocupado

\- Nada, mas eu acho que sei porque ele estava furioso comigo. Eu retruquei  
\- Damon. Eu e Jake dissemos o nome juntos, e por alguns instantes isso pareceu engraçado, mas apenas até a dor me atingir novamente.  
\- Você acha que ele já sabe que Damon é um vampiro? Jake me indagou  
\- Não, eu tenho certeza, o olhar dele era fulminante, e a única coisa com a qual ele não poderia lidar, é que eu me envolvi com outro da espécie dele, quando ele fez tudo que fez para me proteger. Eu resmunguei enconstando minha cabeça no ombro de Jake, que afagou meus cabelos com as mãos quentes.  
\- Bella acho que você não devia estar se preocupando tanto com ele. Jake disse me recordando que agora eu não podia me permitir ficar naquele estado, eu tinha Damon.  
\- È verdade, eu não sei porque estou assim, vou me casar daqui há alguns meses. Eu menti, porque por mais que eu não quisesse, eu já havia caido dentro do buraco escuro novamente.  
\- A melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora, é ligar para o seu noivo e pedir pra ele vir te tirar de Forks. Jake sugeriu e pela primeira vez isso me parecia uma ótima idéia.  
\- Mas eu prometi a Charlie que ficaria mais algumas semanas. Eu resmunguei  
\- Bella, com certeza seu pai vai entender , se você disser que precisa organizar algumas coisas para o casamento. Jake sugeriu uma boa desculpa para que eu pudesse sair de Forks.  
\- Vou sentir sua falta, meu Jacob. Eu sussurrei enquanto o abraçava.  
\- Eu tb sentirei sua falta, Bells. Ele respondeu beijando o alto da minha testa e se levantando.  
\- Não vá ainda, me ajude aqui. Eu pedi enquanto subia as escadas indo para o quarto.

Puxei as malas de dentro do armário e joguei todas minhas roupas dentro delas, Jake fechou as malas, e me deu o telefone para que eu ligasse para Damon, mas a verdade era que a última coisa que eu precisava agora era encarar Damon, não eu não poderia mentir para ele, com certeza no mesmo instante que ele me visse, ele saberia que tudo estava desmoronando.  
\- Não Jake, eu vou sozinha. Eu disse enquanto descia as escadas e saia em direção a caminhonete, joguei minhas malas no banco de trás, e me despedi de Jake.  
\- Tchau Bells. ele disse emocionado, concerteza eu sentiria falta do meu sol.  
\- Nos vemos no casamento. Eu disse antes de fechar a porta do carro e dar partida, antes de sair de Forks, eu precisava passar na delegacia para me despedir de Charlie.  
Estacionei em frente a delegacia, e antes que eu pudesse sair respirei fundo por alguns segundos, desci do carro esperando que Charlie no fundo pudesse entender porque eu estava partindo dessa forma, esperava que ele acreditasse na mentira de que eu precisava terminar de organizar as coisas para o casamento, e não na verdade, eu estava fugindo.  
\- Oi Bells. Charlie disse quando me viu entrando na delegacia.  
\- Oi pai.. Eu respondi  
\- O que te traz por aqui? Ele me indagou  
\- Eu vim me despedir. Eu respondi  
\- Mas você me disse que ficaria por mais algumas semanas. Ele resmungou desapontado  
\- Me desculpe, mas eu me lembrei que tenho que terminar de organizar algumas coisas para o meu casamento. Eu respondi tentando parecer convincente.  
\- Sim, é verdade, me desculpe eu havia me esquecido. Charlie respondeu se demonstrando compreensivo.  
\- Tome cuidado na estrada. Charlie pediu enquanto me dava um abraço.

\- Tchau pai, te amo. Eu sussurrei beijando-lhe a bochecha.  
\- Tb amo você. Ele respondeu.  
Eu sabia que ele com certeza havia ficado triste por eu estar partindo antes do prometido, mas eu precisava sair de Forks, antes que eu não fosse mais capaz de lutar contra todos os sentimentos confusos que me invadiam, antes que eu não fosse mais capaz de escapar daquele buraco escuro cheio de recordações dolorosas que pareciam me sugarem.  
A estrada de volta para Phoenix parecia bem mais longa do que de costume, as coisas pareciam se movimentarem mais lentamente, e era como se de repente uma força me puxasse para dentro da floresta, eu não havia percebido mais  
de repente estava estacionada em meio a pequena trilha que levava a clareira de Edward, eu ainda não entendia o que eu estava fazendo ali, não era aquilo que eu planejava, não eu queria fugir, queria desaparecer e nunca mais voltar para Forks, eu não queria ter que encara-lo agora, com certeza ele estava furioso a ponto de me matar, mesmo que isso pudesse parecer completamente surreal, eu estava com medo de Edward.  
Mesmo sabendo que o que estava fazendo era contra os meus planos, era como se uma força invisivel me levasse até lá, de repente me vi parada em meio a imensa clareira, o sol espelhava sua luz nas águas do rio, e nas copas das árvores, e como um deja vu, tudo parecia normal, como costumava ser.  
Eu tinha certeza de que estava sozinha na clareira, mas que não demoraria para que ele me encontrasse, e mesmo que o medo estivesse gritando dentro de mim pela primeira vez, eu ainda não sabia o porque mais eu precisava de alguma forma me explicar, lhe contar a verdade sobre Damon.

Meus olhos desviaram-se do rio em direção ao tronco caído que havia em meio da clareira, de repente ouvi os pássaros se agitarem, e pude ouvir seus passos atrás de mim, eu não precisava sequer olhar para saber que era Edward que estava parado atrás de mim, pela primeira vez eu tinha medo de encara-lo, medo de ver todo o rancor que ele estava sentindo gritando em seus olhos ocre escuros.

Oh, eu estarei com você agora  
Mas, onde quer que você vá  
Meu amor vai com você  
Continue sorrindo  
Continue brilhando  
Mesmo sabendo que quer chorar

O vento gelado soparava em meu rosto fazendo meu cabelo grudar no brilho labial que eu estava usando, me virei lentamente mantendo a cabeça abaixada, o medo gritava dentro de mim, e eu tentava buscar o ar que me faltava sempre que estava tão próxima dele, ele aproximou-se cautelosamente e esticou as mãos gélidas levantando meu rosto para que eu o encarasse, seus olhos eram selvagens e negros como a noite, carregados de dor.  
As lágrimas rolaram antes mesmo que qualquer um de nós falasse alguma coisa, pela primeira vez eu o vi chorando, dois filetes de sangue manchavam o rosto alvo como a neve, um silêncio mortal pairou a nossa volta por alguns segundos, e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele esticou o dedo e o pôs delicadamente em meus lábios, pedindo para que eu ficasse quieta.

 **Eu tentei te amar  
Olhando em meus olhos  
Você viu promessas na vida  
Por muitas vezes  
**

De repente o céu escureceu e não demorou para que a tempestade desabasse em cima de nós, as lágrimas de sangue escorriam pelo seu rosto perfeito manchando sua blusa branca, eu ainda o encarava , meus pensamentos estavam a mil, eu procurava alguma forma de lhe dizer a verdade, mas as palavras simplesmente me escapavam.  
\- Por que? Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer em meio a toda a dor que lhe afligia.  
\- Como você me pediu, eu segui em frente. Eu respondi enquanto sentia o peso das minhas palavras  
\- Isso eu entendo, mas porque outro vampiro? Ele me indagou deixando a fúria transparecer em sua voz.  
\- Ele estava lá quando tudo parecia ter se perdido. Eu sussurrei e por mais que eu soubesse a dor que estava causando em Edward, eu não mentiria, aquela era a verdade, quando tudo a minha volta parecia estar se afundando, quando eu pensei que eu não fosse mais resistir, Damon me amparou, me segurou como uma âncora.

 **Eu estarei com você  
Continue acreditando  
Algumas coisas nem mesmo o tempo pode atrapalhar  
E se você me culpa,  
Tente perceber  
Houve promessas e mentiras  
Muitas vezes**

\- Eu sei que errei, mas fiz tudo para que você pudesse ter uma vida humana e feliz, acho que você não entendeu o "humana". Ele resmungou entre as lágrimas que lhe escorriam incontrolavelmente pela face.  
\- Mas acho que você nunca entendeu que eu nunca quis que você fosse humano, eu sempre amei você do jeito que você é. Eu retruquei  
\- Bella eu nunca poderei lhe proporcionar certas coisas. Ele resmungou.  
\- Não Edward, você sempre me proporcionou muito mais do que eu buscava. Eu resmunguei  
\- Você me odeia? Eu o indaguei enquanto observava a fúria que ardia em seu olhar.  
\- Nunca, eu nunca serei capaz de odiar você. Ele resmungou  
\- Então porque você tem tanta fúria em seu olhar. Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas banhavam meu rosto.  
\- Entenda, estou furioso porque percebi que a única coisa que consegui me afastando de você, foi te perder. Ele disse enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minha face.  
Eu queria gritar que ele não havia me perdido, que eu sempre seria dele, que mesmo que eu amasse Damon, eu nunca seria capaz de lhe esquecer, que ele era uma parte de mim, que o amor que eu sentia seria eterno como ele.  
Mas as coisas haviam mudado, eu realmente me sentia diferente, e o medo de que ele fosse embora novamente me impedia de tomar qualquer decisão, e eu não seria capaz de magoar Damon, ele não merecia que eu estivesse me sentindo daquela forma.  
\- Edward pare. Eu pedi  
\- Não Bella, por favor não vá embora. Ele pediu entre as lágrimas de sangue que manchavam seu rosto.  
\- Não, eu não posso ficar mais. Eu respondi

\- Não vá. Ele voltou a pedir dessa vez se aproximando como nunca havia feito, eu podia sentir seu corpo colado no meu, seus lábios roçavam nos meus, e eu sentia minhas pernas tremerem, tentei o afastar, como se isso fosse possível.  
\- Não, Edward. Eu pedi antes que ele me envolvesse em seus braços, seus lábios gélidos roçavam nos meus, nosso beijo começou lento, delicado como sempre, ele passou sua mão gélida em minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto, de repente seus lábios se tornaram ávidos, mais urgente, ele me beijava com uma intensidade que nunca o havia feito, e eu afarva sentindo todo meu corpo estremeer, ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos,e minhas mãos se apoiavam em seu peito, ainda tentando empurra-lo para longe, mas o que eu não sabia era que eu já havia desistido, enquanto ele me beijava eu sentia uma onda de emoções atravessando meu peito, paixão, amor, mágoa, rancor e ódio, eu precisava me controlar e manda-lo embora.  
\- NÃO!... Eu gritei quando consegui me desvencilhar do beijo.  
\- Eu quero que você vá embora... Eu disse com a voz chorosa tentando parecer convincente.

\- È isso mesmo que você quer? Que eu vá embora?... Ele falou furioso.  
\- Não... Minha voz falhou e as lágrimas inundaram meu rosto, - Quem vai embora sou eu. Eu disse enquanto dava as costas para ele.  
Mas antes que eu pudesse dar mais um passo, ele se moveu rapidamente pondo-se na minha frente, eu parei pois sabia que seria inútil tentar tirá-lo da minha frente, levantei a cabeça o encarando e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou e disse:  
\- Eu te amo... e sempre amarei... Se isso é o que você quer, então vá... Sinta-se livre... Espero que você um dia possa me perdoar. Sua voz estava embargada e as lágrimas de sangue escorriam pelo seu rosto como uma cachoeira.  
\- Adeus, Edward.. Eu sussurrei antes de sair correndo pela floresta.

 **"Quando você se lembrar de mim,  
Se você se lembrar de mim  
Eu espero que você veja que não é desse jeito  
Que eu queria que fosse"**

 **Fim do Capt 7.**


End file.
